1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to self-contained electrical lighting devices and more particularly to a miniature electrical lighting device which is economical and durable while at the same time compact and lightweight so as not to interfere with the normal functioning of an object to which it is attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen who fish in darkness are unable to see the action at the end of their fishing pole. Accordingly, they must carefully use their tactile sense in order to successfully catch striking fish. This situation would be alleviated if an illumination source could be provided at the end of their fishing pole in order to indicate pole flexing in response to a fish striking the bait.
Miniature electric light sources have been well known in the art for a long time. Most simple electric light sources contain four basic components: a housing, a light emitting device mounted with respect to the housing, batteries located within the housing, and a switch mechanism for selectively connecting the light emitting device to the batteries.
There have been attempts in the prior art to provide a compact, lightweight yet durable illumination device that is adaptably structured for being retrofitted onto a thinly cross-sectioned member, particularly fishing poles, but also related structures such as automobile antennas, as follows. U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,349 to Varczower, dated Mar. 15, 1983, discloses an electric light device having a dry cell battery, an electric switch (which may be actuated by the fishing line tension), a small light bulb and a clip for providing mounting to a fishing pole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,321 to Welstead, dated Oct. 30, 1984, discloses an electric light device having a light bulb with a transparent cap, a battery, a gravity actuated switch and an open sided groove for providing a snap fit attachment onto a fishing pole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,284 to Westwood, III, dated May 6, 1986, discloses a signalling device for connection to a fishing rod which provides sound and light emission in response to fishing line tensioning. U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,395 to Cohen, dated Aug. 12, 1941, discloses an automobile antenna having a light at its distal end, the light being connected with the car battery. U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,956 to Kolm et al, dated Apr. 14, 1970, discloses a sonically activated sound and light emitting automobile finder which is connected with the radio antenna, the light bulb thereof being located adjacent the base and the light therefrom being transmitted by a fiberglass rod. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,333 to Carlson, dated Jul. 29, 1986, discloses a telescoping boat antenna having a light bulb located at the antenna tip.
While the forgoing devices all attempt to provide a practical electrical illumination device suitable for mounting to a thinly cross-sectioned member, none is truly durable, lightweight, compact and long lasting. Accordingly, other attempts in the prior art at providing a practical illuminator of thinly cross-sectioned members have been directed away from electrical systems to chemical systems, as exemplified by the following. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,063 to Price et al., dated Mar. 19, 1985, discloses a housing which contains two chemiluminescent liquids which react together to emit light, the housing is connected with a fishing pole. And finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,496 to Powell, dated Apr. 25, 1989, discloses a luminous clip resiliently connectable to the end eyelet of a fishing pole.
Thus, despite the need for a compact, lightweight, durable and long lasting miniature electric light device, there yet remains in the art no viable structure of this type. Consequently, what is needed is a miniature electrical lighting device which is compact, durable, lightweight and has long lasting illumination, and which is easily attachable to other objects, particularly thinly cross-sectioned members such as fishing poles, and yet is of simple design so as to be economical to manufacture.